


Dean Winchester - Baby, I'm an Outlaw | SPN FMV

by PrettyMissKitty



Series: SPN misc. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Elle King, Fanvids, Gen, Notfic, chaotic dumbass energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyMissKitty/pseuds/PrettyMissKitty
Summary: Dean Winchester exhibiting peak chaotic dumbass energy, set to the song "Baby Outlaw" by Elle King.
Series: SPN misc. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192082
Kudos: 1





	Dean Winchester - Baby, I'm an Outlaw | SPN FMV

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the side projects distracting me from the Old Guard fanfic Sun & Stars, but I promise, I'm still working on that one, too. ^_~

Dean Winchester exhibiting peak chaotic dumbass energy.

I honestly wasn't going to publish this one, since I made it in less than 4 hours with spur of the moment enthusiasm at 2am using nothing more than the clips I already had saved on my computer, but I figured why not share it? 

If I have the connection between Dean and this song stuck in my head, I'm willing to bet other people might appreciate it too. ^_^ 

It actually got a lot angstier than I really thought it would, but I kinda think it works out pretty dang well. Chaotic dumbass / actual badass, with a heavy dose of caregiver angst and repressed feels, sums up Dean Winchester more or less perfectly...

^_~

SONG CREDIT: 'Baby Outlaw' - Elle King 

(I first encountered it as part of the Old Guard (2020) movie OST)

**Author's Note:**

> I do have one more project in the SPN fandom just about ready to post, and it's a real fic this time, with about 80k in words all drafted up and almost ready to post (which is a process I should be starting by next Saturday)!!


End file.
